Mi Vida Loca
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: Mi vida loca, over and over. Destiny turns on a dime. I'll go where the wind blows. You can't tame a wild rose. Welcome to my crazy life!


Another songfic! This time I used Pam Tillis's Mi Vida Loca, which is a very Fiona song. It's set when they met in Ireland, something I've been wanting to do for a while. Enjoy!

A special thanks goes to MissTink1987, for talking songs with me!

Disclaimer: Not mine!

BNBNBNBNBNBNBN

No one could accuse Fiona Glenanne of being easy.

In the crowded nightclub, she scanned her surroundings and the people who were drinking and dancing. The air was thick and smelled of smoke and perfume, an oddly intoxicating combination.

"Aye, Fiona, what about that one?"

Fiona looked in the direction her best friend Kelsey pointed. The man was tall and burly, with thick red hair and a cute smile. But Fiona shook her head.

Kelsey scowled. "You shouldn't be so choosey, Fiona! There are plenty of young, strapping men here who would gladly have you on his arm!" She knew that she was right. Ever since they were in school, boys had been tripping all over themselves to get close to Fiona. But while Kelsey dated all kinds of boys, she had only seen her best friend with one boy, and that had just lasted a couple of months. Now they were in their twenties, and that was getting old.

The redhead man Kelsey had indicated approached them and offered his hand to Kelsey. "Care to dance, lass?"

Kelsey looked at Fiona, who waved a hand.

"Go ahead."

Kelsey grinned and followed the man onto the dance floor, and Fiona continued to study her surroundings.

She would never understand her best friend. Kelsey was determined to find a suitable man from good stock whom she could marry and settle down with.

Fiona just wanted to have a good time.

Across the club, a tall, lean young man ordered another drink and made his way through the crowd and pairs of lovers dancing. His deep blue eyes were piercing, and his smile made several women blush.

Fiona noticed the man make his way across the floor, and he caught her eye. He was certainly handsome and well dressed, and he wore no ring or tan line on his finger.

Like that had ever stopped her before…

Their eyes met, and for a moment, she was stunned. But she hid it well by taking another drink from the glass in her hand.

Clearing his throat, he made his way over to her. "Surely you're not here all alone, lass."

"And I'm sure you've used that line on at least a dozen other women here tonight," she shot back.

He was impressed. "Actually, you're the first." He extended his hand to her. "I'm Michael. Michael McBride."

She studied his hand before finally placing her hand in his. "Fiona."

With a charming smile, he brought her slender hand up to his mouth and kissed her knuckles. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Fiona."

Her smile widened. Well, he was certainly suave…

He looked over his shoulder, then back at her. "Would you care to dance?"

Normally she wouldn't dance with someone she had just met, but there was something about this man that set her at ease, something that was incredibly rare for her. "I suppose I could spare one dance."

"Well, thank you." He led her onto the dance floor just as a fast pace song was starting. He pulled her close, settling his hand on the small of her back.

She was impressed when he didn't try to move his hand lower and grab her ass. He seemed to be a gentleman, and that was a rare find.

He guided her effortlessly around the room. "I'm sure you hear this all the time, but you are stunning," he whispered into her ear.

Her smile widened. "Thank you, Mr. McBride."

"You're quite welcome, Fiona." He dipped her to the floor, then brought her back up and spun her around before bringing her back to his chest.

_If you're coming with me, you need nerves of steel_

_Cause I take corners on two wheels_

_It's a never ending circus ride_

_Faint of heart need not apply_

The song ended, but instead of pulling away, Fiona pulled Michael closer. He was happy to oblige her. After all, she was a beautiful woman, and he enjoyed dancing with her.

A pleasant buzz coursed through her as their bodies swayed in time to the music. He was a marvelous dancer, and very handsome. A dangerous combination that she liked.

Leaning up, she dared to brush her lips against his.

Surprised, Michael pulled back. He could have sworn he felt something shock him when their lips met. His hand moved further up her back, and before she could pull away, he leaned in and captured her mouth with his own.

Delighted, Fiona deepened the kiss as she pressed her body tightly against his. He eagerly returned the kiss, and as they dueled for dominance, his hands settled on her hips and pulled her closer to him.

"Fiona!"

The angry shout startled them apart, but Michael kept his hold on her.

Fiona looked past Michael and swore softly.

Amused, he asked, "Something I should know?"

"Not really." She took his hand. "But we should get out of here, now."

"What?"

"Fiona Glenanne, get over here, now!"

Turning around, she pulled Michael with her as she weaved through the crowd, toward the exit at the back of the club. To his credit, he managed to keep up with her.

They exploded out of the club, into the chilly night air. "Want to tell me what that was about?" he questioned, arching a dark brow.

"I could sit here and explain it to you, and we could both end up dead. Or you could come with me and I'll explain later."

He wasn't sure why, but he trusted her. So he followed her out onto the street. Both of their hearts raced, and she smiled at him as they ran.

_Mi vida loca_

_Over and over_

_Destiny turns on a dime_

_I'll go where the wind blows _

_You can't tame a wild rose_

_Welcome to my crazy life_

Finally they arrived at her apartment, and without hesitation, she unlocked the door and ushered him inside. "Sorry about that," she apologized, locking the door behind them. "Those men weren't exactly…gentlemen."

He nodded. "Let me guess… drug dealers."

She was surprised. "Close. He is the leader of one of the biggest gangs around here…" Her eyes narrowed slightly. "But you would know that if you were from around here."

"I'm from Kilkenny," he offered, looking around the small apartment.

"Oh… Well, they're very bad men with a nasty habit of harming children. I took a shotgun to their leader's leg to teach him a lesson."

If he was surprised, his expression didn't give it away. "I'm supposing that the man at the club was the leader."

"He was." She stepped closer to him, her deep blue eyes captivating him. "Tell me… why did you run with me?"

"A beautiful woman like you should never run alone."

She knew it was a line, but before she knew it, she closed the distance between them and pulled him in for a rough kiss. It was harder and more passionate than the one they'd shared at the night club, and it was absolutely intoxicating.

This was the kind of man she was looking for. He knew how to dance, and so far, he had been able to handle situations that were unexpectedly thrown at him without flinching.

Groaning softly, Michael wrapped her arms around her and lifted her off of the ground. Her legs instinctively wrapped around his waist, and he easily supported her weight with his toned arms.

Running her hands through his thick hair, she broke the kiss long enough to whisper, "Bedroom is down the hall." Then she nipped lightly at his lower lip.

That was all he needed to hear.

_Sweetheart, before the night is through_

_I could fall in love with you_

_Come dancing on the edge with me_

_Let my passion set you free_

After that first night, they were inseparable. And by the end of the week, Fiona took Michael to meet her brothers and her parents. It seemed like they were a match made in heaven, and even though Michael knew it couldn't last, he couldn't bring himself to leave her side.

The first problem came a few weeks later when Fiona left the apartment early one afternoon and was caught off guard by the gang whose leader she'd shot. She was knocked unconscious and tossed into the trunk of waiting car.

It didn't take long for Michael to figure out she was missing, and with the help of her brothers, they were able to track down the rundown house in Bellfast where they had stashed Fiona. Michael had tried to tell them he could get her out himself, but all five Glenanne men refused to let him.

So, armed to the hilt, they stormed the house. Only three men guarded the place, and the Glenannes easily handled them while Michael searched the area for Fiona. He found her in a bedroom, bound and gagged on a bed. Without a word, he snatched her up in his arms and carried her out of the room. He only stopped long enough to let her brothers see that she was okay. Then he carried her outside.

He set her gently in the passenger's seat of his car, then nearly ran to the driver's side and got in. Once they were a comfortable distance away, he pulled over and parked, but left the engine running. Then he turned in his seat, quickly untying Fiona's hands before he removed her blindfold.

She opened her eyes, and on seeing his face, let out a sob and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Michael…"

He held her tight, gently shushing her. "It's okay, Fi. I'm here."

Once she was calm, he kissed her softly and released her. Then he drove them back to her apartment, with the intention of killing anyone who came near her with deadly motivation.

_Mi vida loca_

_Over and over_

_Destiny turns on a dime_

_I'll go where the wind blows _

_You can't tame a wild rose_

_Welcome to my crazy life_

That night, Colleen Glenanne insisted on having all of her children under her roof, including Michael McBride. So Michael drove Fiona to her parent's home, despite his reluctance to do so. He wanted her to himself for tonight, but he respected her family. He was falling for her, despite knowing how dangerous it could be for both of them.

They arrived at the Glenanne home in time for dinner, and as Michael and Fiona climbed out of the car, they could smell the aroma of a home cooked dinner wafting through the air. The aroma was one Fiona was very familiar with, but Michael wasn't.

As soon as they entered the house, the entire Glenanne family bore down on them. Hugs and kisses were exchanged, and after her parents were certain she was okay and in good hands, everyone sat down to dinner.

Later on that night, after everyone went to bed, Fiona and Michael were alone in the living room. Fiona had laid blankets and pillows down in front of the roaring fire that burned in the fireplace, and she was now laying on Michael's chest while he held her close.

In the light of the fire, she could see the tattoo on his shoulder, and she absently traced her fingertips over it. "You saved my life today, Michael," she whispered.

He kissed her head. "Your brothers and I did," he gently corrected.

With a sigh, she snuggled closer to him and tucked her head under his chin. All that mattered to her was that she was alive, and aside from a few bruises and scrapes, she was perfectly fine. But if they hadn't gotten there in time…

He was surprised when she suddenly lifted herself up and kissed him desperately. He knew that she had been upset and scared, but this wasn't the way he had expected her to react.

When she reached for the button of his jeans, he grabbed her hand. "Fi, your parents…"

"Everyone is asleep," she whispered, and when he tried to protest again, she silenced him with a deep kiss.

_Here in the firelight_

_I see your tattoo_

_Mi vida loca_

_So go crazy too_

Sometime just after dawn, Michael awoke to his phone angrily vibrating near his head. Without waking Fiona, he reached over and grabbed it. "Hello?"

His face fell as his handler informed him that his cover had been blown and that he had to get the hell out of there. For a wild moment, he considered hanging up and just letting that life go. But the thought was gone as quickly as it came, and he hung up the phone.

His heart was heavy as he kissed Fiona, then gently slipped away from her and grabbed his clothes. He couldn't stand the thought of leaving her, but he knew it would happen one way or another. It was probably better this way. She would find someone else, someone more stable who could take care of her and love her the way she deserved to be loved.

That didn't stop his heart from aching at the thought of leaving her.

Once he was dressed, he leaned down and brushed her hair away. "Goodbye, Fi." He brushed his lips against her forehead. Then he stood up again, watching her sleep for a moment before he left the house.

_Mi vida loca_

_Over and over_

_Destiny turns on a dime_

_I'll go where the wind blows_

_You can't tame a wild rose_

_Welcome to my crazy life_

Years later, Michael awoke to a thunderstorm raging outside of his loft. He sat up in his bed, breathing deeply to calm himself down.

"Michael? Are you okay?" came Fiona's sleep addled voice. She reached out and gently rubbed his back.

He turned his head and looked at her with a soft smile. "Yeah, Fi. I'm fine." Laying back down, he gathered her pliant form into his arms. Then he kissed her softly. A simple slip of his mind had brought her back into his life, and after fighting his feelings for so long, he just couldn't do it anymore.

Fiona snuggled into his chest and yawned, her fingers absently drawing patterns over his chest.

He leaned in to kiss her again when he felt a slight pressure against his stomach. His brow furrowed, and they both looked down at her swollen stomach. "Fi…"

She had a wondrous look on her face. "I felt that…"

His surprise gave way to a heart melting grin, and he scooted down in the bed until he could see her belly. Then he laid a gentle kiss where his child grew inside of her. "Hello in there…"

She sighed happily and closed her eyes as Michael gently caressed her abdomen. "I love you, Michael."

"Love you, too, Fi." His fingers lightly rubbed her abdomen. "And I love you, too."

Fiona just smiled. Maybe her life wasn't the way it used to be, but she had Michael and their child, and she wouldn't change it for anything.

_We'll go where the wind blows_

_And I'll be your wild rose_

_Welcome to my crazy life_

The End!

A/N: I've studied every visible delicious inch of Jeffrey Donovan's skin, and sadly he doesn't have a tattoo. But it worked for the story. Thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
